Passed Forgiving
by Mearad
Summary: I don't know what caused me to write this but...Yeah. Karin is being evil, Sakura is overlooked and not trusted. Inner Sakura gets mad and Sakura snaps. Very angst. Don't like, please don't read. There are some swear words and violence so please read at your own peril (or don't read at all).


**Me:** Here's a story I came up with! I blame insanity.

**Sakura:** I don't like acting in this story...I prefer your other one.

**Me:** Oh well. I hired you to act for my stories! So do as your told or I'll fire you!

**Naruto:** Mearad, if this is a story, why does Sakura need to act?

**Me:** Well, you see it's this thing called imagination. When people read stories, they imagine what's happening.

**Sakura:** And I've been hired to provide the scene in people's head on what happens.

**Naruto:** Ohhhhhhh.

**Me:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!

* * *

Sakura blinked as she looked up at the starry sky, humming quietly to herself.

**And they left us, oh oh oh…And we live in darkness, oh oh oh**

**All for a lie, oh oh oh…My friends, my family, oh oh oh**

**My mentor, my humanity, oh oh oh…my home, my brother, oh oh oh**

**Left us….all for a lie…left us to die…**

Sakura stopped humming the tunes as her inner self stopped singing them. She didn't cry anymore. She had lost everyone after that lie was spread about her. Nobody believed her, instead taking the side of the Karin girl Sasuke had brought back with him.

It no longer pained her like it used to, nearly two years ago, but it still was a dull ache in her chest. Sometimes when she didn't feel that ache, she cut herself, just to see if she could still feel. She had been attacked by Akatsuki at one point. The shinobi of Konoha conveniently enough forgot to notice her lying unconscious on the ground on their way back from missions.

She had fought with four members, killing three of them and only Itachi surviving for a while, mortally wounded. This was half way through the first year of the village hating her. The Akatsuki tried to convince her to join them but she still wanted to remain loyal to Konoha. They tortured her but in the end, inner gave her chakra and they fought it out, Sakura killing three and Itachi escaping from the forest they fought in.

Sakura had collapsed soon after Itachi fled, fainting from blood loss. Inner Sakura was furious about how everyone had treated her, acting as if they didn't see Sakura half dead lying on the ground once they saw her pink hair. Inner manifested into the physical world and healed Sakura, then the both hunted down Itachi, killing him.

They returned to the village after burning all the remaining Akatsuki's bodies. The evil Akatsuki was no more, Sakura killing the last four. Itachi, Tobi, Kisame and Zetsu. Still, Sakura had learnt some amazing abilities with Inner because of them, learning how to summon Inner out of her mind, making inner have the same chakra and still have a mind telepathy with Sakura when summoned out, and even return unharmed if Inner was killed.

Sakura became more experience in battles, and Sakura, now looking up at the bright sky, a few villages away from Konoha she sighed. She'd have to head back soon. She hadn't seen any of her former friends in around eight months, and even eight months ago the only look they had on their faces when they saw her was a scowl. Even Naruto…

**Hey Sakura, let's stop thinking about those ass of a humans and get back to the village!**

_Yeah, I suppose you're right Inner. And will you stop calling everyone humans? How about people? We're human too!_

**Yeah, but we have a split personality so I want us to be cool. Besides, we aren't like your village! They believed a new girl, over you, who had spent her entire life with them!**

Sakura smiled and the need for human contact became apparent because suddenly, Inner Sakura materialised and hugged Sakura, both completely identical with their looks, except Inner Sakura had pink eyes that shown with anger and hate while Sakura had her trade mark emerald eyes that were dull and almost greyish.

Sakura smiled and inner returned to Sakura's mind. Sakura then picked up all the pieces of her shattered life and started on her way back to Konoha.

A few days later…

Sakura walked in her apartment and saw a huge layer of dust covering her home. She headed to her bedroom to see if anyone had even checked up on her since they believed the lie. She entered her room and saw the blood coated walls, now dry with her blood, around a year old, nothing changed, no sign of anbu checking to see what happened. She grimaced. This was the worst part of her life being hated. Nobody came to check up on her, not even when she missed shifts at the hospital. The Akatsuki had dragged her to the forest, intent on torturing her in a better area, after four months in her own room, and that was the only reason she had escaped.

She shut her bedroom door and walked outside the house, putting the cloak over her to cover everything about her, not even bothering to lock the door or take a shower. She hadn't showered in at least six months, but surprisingly, she didn't smell at all. As she walked in the Hokage's office, Sakura's (_before-the-lie)_ sister, but now backstabber looked stone faced at her, trying to hide her dislike.

"I'll take you to see Hokage-sama." Shizune said.

Sakura nodded but didn't say anything. She entered the office after Shizune said she could go in, not one trace of the warmth she had grown up with, in her eyes. Tsunade starred at Sakura, her mouth pursed into a thin line. She nodded stiffly and Sakura wordlessly handed her a note. Tsunade read it, the note reading Sakura had returned from her vacation and would be taking up missions again.

No words were said but Tsunade nodded.

"You will have your first mission in a week, Anbu (meant to be Captain) Haruno Sakura."

Yes, Sakura _**was **_an Anbu Captain. The key word is: was. They had demoted her after the lie was spread, saying it was because somebody was better than her, even though she had defeated them easily in a matter of minutes. Still, at least she got to keep her title of Anbu.

Next, Sakura visited the memorial stone and put some handpicked flowers for her parents, who also believed in the lie and had disowned her, later that same year, dying in a mission. Sakura returned home and sat on the floor in the corner of her longue to recharge her chakra. After three hours of sitting in the same position with her eyes open the whole time, wide and unblinking, she got up and headed outside into the cool night air, and she moved quickly through the night until she arrived at the top of the Hokage monument. She wrapped the cloak she had got around her body, only bringing it because her Inner self suggested she should.

She lay down on the mountain and stared once more up into the vast sky, her dull greenish grey eyes reflecting a little of the star's light. All was silent save for the sounds of insects. That was until another voice spoke-

"You shouldn't be here, Haruno." The voice said. Wait. Scratch that. More like sighed.

Sakura's eyes widened at the voice. Looking up she spotted three distinct chakra senses.

"Actually, I thought you'd died or left the village or something?" the other guy, now known as Kiba said.

"Kiba" the guy called Neji, warned.

The first guy, Shikamaru, stared at the girl covering herself by the cloak. She had a hood covering her face so nobody saw her physical appearance. Shikamaru wondered briefly if something had gone wrong with her looks, or maybe her health.

"Haruno, we deemed you suspicious so we followed you. You are strongly urged to return home" Neji said in a commanding voice. "As the captain of Anbu, I suggest you take us seriously."

Sakura blinked and the hood of her cloak turned towards them.

She wrote something on a piece of paper.

_**What of the Anbu Captain who took my place?**_

Neji snorted. "He died on his first mission. He was a weak fool."

"Sakura, aren't you going to say something?" Shikamaru asked, getting kind of worried. "Is there something wrong with your health?"

The guys turned to her, before looking back at said girl. It was no secret to them that Shikamaru thought Sakura was framed. He was a genius after all and Sakura, being as smart as he was, it was common ground he could understand.

She wrote another note which read:

_**I will return home. Good night.**_

Sakura made sure the cloak covered every part of her tightly and luckily, none of them followed her as she went home.

She walked inside her home and went to her special corner. She took her hood off, and dead eyes stared ahead, looking at nothing, lost deep in thought. She had felt nothing. It was time to test if she could still feel.

Sakura walked to the training grounds to practice beating herself up when sixteen chakra signals made themselves known. Still, Sakura felt nothing and this was beginning to make her think she really couldn't feel so she continued walking, her cloak covering every physical detail she had, including her hair. The only reason people had been able to tell it was her was because of her chakra signal.

As Sakura came out of the shadows every one of the rookie nine and their sensei looked to her, either from shock, anger, or both.

Sakura wasn't surprised they had thought she died. They didn't care about her after all. The place grew thick with tension and somebody broke it, her voice angry and high pitched.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Karin spat, her red hair making her look like a tomato.

Sakura ignored her and continued walking past them, not even feeling slightly upset or pained or even happy to see them. Had she really lost all feeling?

"She asked you a question, Haruno." The deadly voice of Sasuke Uchiha said.

Karin smirked. "And so you don't get any ideas, Sasuke is my boyfriend so stay away from him."

**Can't we kill her Sakura? Inner asked hopeful.**

_Nope, don't think we can without being branded as missing nin and losing our life for revenge._

"Are you even going so speak Sakura?" the annoyed voice of her former make best friend, Naruto, asked her.

Sakura didn't bother answering and instead kept walking past the rookie twelve, everyone staring at her in anger. Kiba growled.

"You're not even going to talk to the one you hurt?" Kiba shouted. He stomped towards her and Kakashi tensed in case he had to intervene, not that he cared for the pink hair girl or anything but he didn't want anyone who _was _important to him to get hurt.

Kiba had nearly reached her when Sakura let go of her cloak to write a message, only for the wind to pick up speed and blow it off her. There were horrified gasps and a shriek or two but Sakura didn't pay attention.

Everyone was staring at the bony, half dead Sakura. Her bones were showing because of how thin she was and her face had lost its plump, warmness to be replaced with bony and gaunt skin. All her skin was pale, a scar ran across her face form her left cheek over the middle of her nose to the other cheek. She looked fragile, and her eyes were a dull dark green, with grey noticeable in them. Her eyes were dead and filled with so much hurt and sadness, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and even slightly Hinata, who had all felt pain, felt a tingled of guilt.

Was she really guilty if she felt like this?

There was total silence while Sakura's eyes tried to adjust to what just happened. She just stood there, and then slowly, she made her way to her cloak which had thankfully, only blown partly into a tree trunk so she could just grab it.

She went to put it back on but Ino's voice spoke hesitantly towards her.

"F-Forehead…?" Ino asked.

Sakura didn't answer and instead kept walking. Kiba was frozen in place. That two smells that had come off her. She had been around a lot of blood, and what made him sick was that it was her own and that it was stale. But how could it linger on her scent. Unless she took blood bathes every day…

And that other smell…she was a virgin, meaning….that rumour….it was all a lie…against her….Shikamaru was right. Sakura had been framed.

His eyes widened. Who would do that?

"Guys." Kiba called to Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee and Choji. They turned to stare at him, trying to get the look of Sakura's dying body out of their minds. "We need to check Sakura's home tonight."

Sakura returned home and automatically went to her small corner, taking her cloak off and her eyes stared openly into empty space once more. Her body tensed and her eyes snapped to the speaker and other chakra signals in her home.

"What the hell's going on Sakura?" Kiba's voice yells, as he and five other ninja come into view. Neji has a deep frown etched onto his face and Sakura doesn't answer. She just turns her head away from them and looks back into space.

"Sakura…-chan" Naruto says, never thinking he would ever feel hurt again that his former best friend, maybe even remade best friend, didn't even bother with them.

Kiba went to her and picked her up by the scruffs of her top, yelling for her to snap out of it. Her eyes widened for a moment before utter fear gripped her. Somebody was having physical contact with her who _**was not**_ Inner. That somebody was somebody who betrayed her. He looked mad. Sakura felt her eyes widen in fear and Kiba let go, shocked. Was she really that scared of them? She sat in the corner, eyeing them all, eyes wide open in fear.

_They've come to kill me._

Slowly Sakura began chanting:

**And they left us, oh oh oh…And we live in darkness, oh oh oh**

**All for a lie, oh oh oh…My friends, my family, oh oh oh**

**My mentor, my humanity, oh oh oh…my home, my brother,oh oh oh**

**Left us….all for a lie…left us to die…**

**But…We didn't die…we didn't die…**

**One day they'll come and finish us off…because we didn't die…**

**All my friends, my family, oh oh oh My mentor, my humanity, oh oh oh**

**Finally my brother, my home, my old memories are all but a stupid fantasy…**

Sakura stopped chanting the second verse and she got up. She had decided. She didn't want to commit suicide but she wasn't going to let them take her. Never. She would die by herself. Either of old age, sickness, or suicide.

She wouldn't be killed.

Everyone tensed as she got up, each filled with hurt and guilt about what they had done to her.

"Sakura…-chan?" Naruto asked unsurely.

Sakura, once again, not saying anything, walked to her bedroom and the guys followed her, their eyes widening at the blood stained room. Blood on the carpet, on the walls, bookshelf, bed, roof. All of it was Sakura's and with shame worse than they could ever feel well up, they saw it was dried and crusted over, at least many months old, maybe even a year.

"Sakura, explain this." Neji said, getting impatient, but she ignored him. Neji narrowed his eyes and used his Byakugan. If she wasn't going to cooperate consciously, he'd knock her unconscious. However, his eyes widened as he saw her grab something out of her drawer and try send it right through her head.

If Neji hadn't of yelled to Shikamaru, Sakura would've killed herself.

The kunai was held mere inches away from her and she blinked in confusion. The shadow possession jutsu kept her firmly locked in place.

Everyone, finally hearing Kiba speak for the first time since he got mad, froze at hearing what he had to say.

"You had been tortured at a certain part of the time we ignored you, haven't you Sakura?" Kiba asked. "That's why you went missing those first few months after the rumour spread."

"All this time, Sakura-san was being tortured…in her own home?" Naruto asked, aghast. Nobody had noticed, visited her, seen her, worried about her?

Sakura looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time. It frightened them that she was this way. But, ever so slightly, she nodded her head.

"And there's another thing, that rumour, it's fake" Kiba said seriously. "Sakura's a virgin so there's no way Karin was telling the truth".

Neji used his Byakugan and looked at Sakura's body. His eyes widened.

"It is true." Neji said, quietly, making everyone look at him."The Nara was right. If we'd just had her go to a hospital and checked to see if she had the hymen-which she does, we would have found out instantly she was a virgin, making it impossible for the rumours to be true."

"So, y-y-you mean to tell m-me, the cherry blossom….didn't sleep with Itachi Uchiha and heal his eyes, passing on information which led to a secret scroll being taken but luckily brought back, however, once again leading to Itachi's escape." Lee said, his voice cracking, as realisation hit them all that they had condemned an innocent person, and even worse, someone they had trusted for years, and likewise, she them.

They had thrown her away as soon as a new healer came into the picture. _Wait_.

Karin. Healer. Deeply infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke. Has current information on how to heal Uchiha Sasuke's eyes. Has current access to the village's information.

"I suggest we head to the Hokage immediately." Shikamaru said, and Sakura blinked confused as she felt Neji pick her up, surprised she didn't feel any fear but perhaps that was because two seconds later he pressed a chakra point on her neck, making her fall into a dreamless sleep.

The group of six with one girl in the captain's arms headed to the Hokage's office. An hour later, two regular anbu went around to gather all of the rookies to the Hokage's office for a well over due meeting discussing the rumour.

Sakura blinked as she opened her eyes. She was in something warm and was surprised she felt warmth. It had been such a long time. Then she heard the sizzling of a fire. And blinked some more. Then the memories came rushing back to her. She looked at the fire, in a daze. Maybe they wanted to burn her? Maybe they thought she was a witch? Torture her maybe?

"Sakura" Shikamaru's voice rang out and the inhabitants turned to stare at the pink haired girl who had briefly looked at the source of the noise before looking once more at the fire. Tsunade's heart clenched. Why wouldn't Sakura talk? Tsunade felt guilt well up in her because of how she failed.

She failed as a mentor, teacher, and most of all, a mother. She had heard Sakura's parents had died but didn't do anything to help Sakura. She heard Sakura hadn't been coming to her shifts at the hospital, so Tsunade took her name permanently off the roster.

Currently, the ones in the room were: Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and Tsunade.

Suddenly Shizune walked into the already crowded room and brought the last remaining people, including herself. Sasuke and Karin walked in together first, followed by Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. The atmosphere grew heavy as Karin found herself immobilised after two seconds.

Naruto held Sasuke back, who cried in outrage.

"Hokage, what are you doing?" he shouted.

Tsunde sighed. "Karin here is under arrest for creating false rumours, for betraying the village and healing the enemy's eyes, as well as sleeping with him."

Karin screeched. "Where's the proof?! Huh?" she yelled, anger in her eyes. "It was that dumb pink haired bitch-"

Karin fell with a loud wham to the floor and everyone looked shocked at the person who was identical to Sakura, yet they all knew she wasn't.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked, her voice demanding, yet polite.

"I'm Sakura, Inner Sakura to you humans, anyway." She glared distastefully at them. "So you idiotic beings finally opened your eyes, huh?"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. Inner Sakura's eyes hardened.

"Well, Village of Konoha, let me tell you one thing." Inner Sakura said. "Sakura is likely going to die because of you people and I will never fucking forgive you. She loved for you all and cared for you, protected you and supported you, and you believe one fucking rumour about her and hate her."

Everyone flinched at what she said next.

"The ones who should be hated is you. If this is the will of fire you ninja will pass down, Konoha will fall quickly."

Inner turned to Naruto.

"And you, kyuubi brat." Inner said, making Naruto flinch at being called that. "I expected more from you. You are a disappointment and don't deserve the title of Hokage."

Inner paused and then continued her crushing words. "Frankly, you don't even deserve the title of your mother's or father's surnames."

"Enough!" Tsunade said.

Inner smirked, turning to her. "Why should I? Did the truth sink in so bad that you are a failure to everyone you ever loved and a failure to your village?"

The room was deathly quite as Inner finished, happy that she had make them feel as guilty as she could.

"What do you mean Sakura will…die?" Ino asked, fear evident in her voice.

Inner turned her cold, steely gaze on her.

"Exactly what I said." Inner said. "She passed the point of forgiveness a long time ago. She can't feel many emotions unless I coax them out of her. She hurts herself just so she can assure that she still feels pain. Her body is dying and she hasn't eaten in around five days, the only thing keeping her alive is my energy."

Tsunade stood up, her face livid.

"I will not let her die." She shouted, and Inner's eyes went into a dark, angry pink than her usual anger, making everyone wonder what they did wrong.

"You Konoha Leaf could've fooled me." She said. "Six months into the rumour, nobody visited her. Sakura was tortured by Akatsuki for ages. Then, when she was taken to the forest to experience worse torture, she escaped and killed three, the fourth being mortally wounded. Sakura, also hurt badly lay on the ground, waiting for some ninja to find her, to help her."

The room felt like a chill had come over them.

"People sensed her alright." Inner spat out. "They knew who she was. And they left her there, pretending they didn't notice her."

Inner shot nasty looks at Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata and Kurenai.

"Around fifteen ninja sensed her and left her to die." Inner said, everyone's faces going pale. "You Konoha ninja are a disgrace. It was then that my ability to materialise out of her mind manifested and I ended up healing Sakura myself. We hunted the fourth member and killed him quickly."

Inner looked at the emotions on everyone's faces. She knew if she didn't heal Sakura soon, they both really would die. Sakura's body needed to be replenished and she needed to start eating food again, have showers, brush hair and stop her health from declining any more.

"People who break the rules are scum…" Inner muttered, turning to Kakashi. "But people who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Surely, you, Kakashi, would know this. Even though Sakura 'supposedly' broke the rules, you still abandoned her."

Nobody spoke, knowing they didn't have the right to.

"You Konoha people are all built on bullshit and lies." Inner said. "I don't care if you send people after us. I don't care if you beg for us back. I don't care if you kill the one who caused this." Inner said. "But Sakura and I won't be returning. We will not live in a village based on lies. Sayonara."

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, but Inner Sakura and the sleeping form of Sakura were gone in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Everyone stood frozen in shock, and then-

"MOVE!" Tsunade shouted, making everyone jump. "Neji, you're team captain followed by Shikamaru, vice captain. I want your team consisting of Naruto, Kiba, Shino and yourselves to head out immediately and find where they are. Your time limit is six months, got it? Detain them both if they won't come peacefully."

Everyone nodded and the guys left, shooting a nasty look at Karin.

The guys and girls left, namely: Sasuke, Choji, Hinata, Ino and TenTen who were told to send Karin to Ibiki, who would go through her memories. If she was deemed a traitor, she would be killed. After a few hours, Ibiki came out and told them what he had found. Their eyes widened.

Later that day, in the early morning, Karin was killed for betraying the village and sending out valuable information to the enemy, as well as sleeping with him.

Six months later…

"Neji, are we getting any closer to finding her?" Naruto whined.

Nei shot an annoyed look at Naruto before glancing at Kiba and Shino, who nodded.

"Her scent is closer. She should be in this forest and in range of your Byakugan, Neji" Kiba said, getting a loud bark of agreement from Akamaru.

"Byakugan" Neji said, activating his bloodline limit.

His eyes began searching the forest and he sped up when he found the distinct figure of a girl in her late teens, almost 19yrs. Neji looked at her face recognised her.

He was pleased to note she looked much better than before.

The girl, was in fact Sakura Haruno.

Sakura's POV:

Four months ago when her health had gotten much better, her mental and emotional self was in shambles. So inner fused with her and together they repaired their mind. Luckily, Sakura didn't absorb all of Inner and Inner was saved. Though Inner could no longer come out of Sakura's mind, Sakura could meditate and come into her own mind so they could spar with each other, and talk and hug.

The only ones they talked to were each other. They only had each other. Ironically, they were the same person so in a way they only had themselves. They were alone, though this topic never came up. They wanted to live in this fantasy called 'happy' for as long as possible.

Yet, when she heard the rustle of a tree branch above her, she knew it was over. She grabbed out some kunai instantly and sent them hurtling into the trees. Five figures came down, all wearing looks of relief, guilt and happiness.

"Sakura…?" Naruto asked, as she just blinked at them.

"Is there something you need or are you just here to accuse me?" Sakura asked, her voice firm, yet holding not one cent of emotion. She had perfected hiding her emotions and it was working well for her. She also managed to speak properly again.

"Sakura, you are requested back at your home village to return." Shikamaru said, yawning.

She tilted her head and then asked. "What home village? The only home is here."

Kiba looked incredulously at her.

"Dude, in a forest, all alone?" Kiba asked, as Akamaru whined.

Sakura looked at him.

"It is nothing different compared to before." Sakura shrugged. "And besides, why would you care if I was alone?"

"Sakura-chan, we're sorry for not believing you!" Naruto shouted, tears in his eyes.

She chuckled, and inner commented on the ridiculousness of his words.

"You're _sorry_?"Sakura said, as she looked him in the eye. "Is that all you can say?"

When Shikamaru went to speak again, she beat him to it.

"No, that_** is**_ all you can say." Sakura said, shaking her head. "Nothing can change the past and I am not like you Naruto, who will forgive everyone for hating her, even though she had done nothing wrong."

"Sakura, please-" Kiba began but she cut him off.

"I guess I'm an emotional wreck. I guess I'm weak. Oh well, just tell your leader I died, then people might start celebrating."

Neji moved the topic before the guys felt even worse.

"We have other anbu check out the blood in your room. All of it was yours. How long were you tortured for?"

Sakura looked at him and blinked.

"I don't tell people my past." She said and as an afterthought she said "and if you think searching through my memories will do any good, you're wrong."

Neji moved closer and the team did the same, the signal being heard clearly through the motion of Neji.

"I'm surprised it took anbu so long to even find the blood in my room. But, as you wouldn't have known, I don't get visitors." Sakura said, and then she jumped into the tree, speeding off, followed by Neji and Shikamaru in front, Kiba and Akamaru on the left, Naruto on the right and Shino at the back.

Sakura ran faster through the trees, and she blanched as she saw chakra string attached to the tree she just stepped on. Her eyes narrowed.

_So they had masked their presence and set up traps before intercepting me?_

Sakura dodged the chakra strings that tried to tie her up and did a small summersault as she ducked the kunai whizzing towards her from another trap. She felt the wind move behind her and ducked just as one of the guys, Neji, tried to hit a pressure point on her neck.

Still, her whole body froze up as she felt herself unable to move.

"Shadow possession complete." Shikamaru said, his hands in a triangle formation.

Neji came behind her as the guys looked at her, and he touched a point on her neck, knocking her unconscious.

Sakura opened her eyes and she felt anger pour off her in waves when she remembered what happened. She tried moving her body but found herself tied up. She growled and her head snapped to the side when she heard somebody speak.

"That's not going to work Sakura" Shikamaru said, coming towards her.

Sakura had been propped up against a tree, and after hearing Shikamaru, the rest of the group came.

"Are you going to talk peacefully or do we have to leave you tied up?" Neji asked, folding his arms.

Sakura blinked at him, dulling her eyes.

"Kill me if you want. I don't want to hear your voices, let alone see your fucking faces." Sakura shrugged carelessly. Her "happy fantasy" was over. Now there was nothing left.

"Sakura-chan, snap out of it!" Naruto said, tears welling in his eyes.

"When I die, I want to be buried in the Forest of Death." Sakura commented. "That way nobody can bother me. Besides, the forest name suits my title anyway. Sayonara fuck faces."

Sakura just closed her eyes and slipped into her subconsciousness.

She'd rather spend eternity in her mind with inner than see the traitors who abandoned her.

* * *

**Me:** Done!

**Sakura:** *shivers* I really don't like acting for this story.

**Me:** Good thing it is not multi chaptered then.

**Sakura:** Y-Yeah...

**Me:** Anyway, see you next time! (but not for this story! This one's done to me!)


End file.
